


Wrong Number

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea sends of steamy photos to the wrong number, then she gets a phone call. </p><p>"Sugar... I'm so hard right now!" A sexy voice come over the phone, "What you going to do about it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

"What do you mean you don't have it... I sent it over an hour ago!" Andrea hissed over the phone to her housemate Carol.

"I don't know why you sent me a picture of your tits anyway! Why did you do that?" Carol asked her, she was tapping away on her computer trying to edit a report that was due in a few hours for her boss. "What phone number did you send it to? You have my new number programmed into your phone right?"

"No I still have it written down! Jesus where did I send that picture..." Andrea whispered, she looked around her office, if it got out that she sent a racy tit picture out to someone she would lose a great deal of clients. "I just wanted to show you my new tattoo... when will you be home anyway?"

"The end of the week, read out that number you sent it too? You could of just waited, I would have seen it soon enough... Did it hurt?" Carol stopped and checked her phone again, still not titty picture come through. She was used to Andrea sending her photo's of her weird body bumps and lumps, but she never ever got a tit picture. She replaced her phone a few weeks ago after a bad break up and Andrea was hopeless and programming her phone with numbers.

Andrea rattled off a phone number to Carol.

"That's not it, I have a eight at the end not a nine."

"That's a nine? Why don't you write more clearly?"

"Cos I'm a doctor I don't need to, its in the contract!"

"Where the fuck... god I hope I didn't send it to a little old nun!" Andrea whispered.

"Andrea... It just was the tattoo titty picture right? You didn't send me anything else?" Carol wondered, because no one would know that it was her by just a boob alone.

"I might have gotten two tattoo's... and a piecing!"

"Why would you send me that!"

"Because you're a doctor... you would know if it looks infected or not!"

"I'm a pediatric doctor Andrea... not a obgyn! Stop sending me soft porn over the phone," Carol couldn't believe her friend sometimes. 

"I feel sick, do you think I should ring the phone number?"

"No... just pretend you didn't do it and wait to see what happens." Carol told her. They spoke for a few more minutes then Carol had to go see a little boy and Andrea had to actually do some work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 "Merle, Merle, you're not listening to me!" Daryl was trying to get his brothers attention, they were on a coffee break and Merle's phone kept pinging with a text message. He generally didn't like his phone, always someone after something. Merle pulled his phone out of his shirt pocket and tried to open the message. He took a sip of coffee at the same time. He wondered who was sending him pictures. 

"How do I open photos? Who's this number?" Merle asked his brother.

"Don't know, just click on them I think."

Merle took another sip of coffee and hit open. Coffee flew out of his mouth and nose as he opened the images. "What the fuck... who's number is this?"

"Let me look?" Daryl tried to take the phone off him to see what was causing the reaction.

"Fuck off, you're too green to see this shit, but I got me here a nice set of titty's and pussy to make my morning tea go down just nicely." Merle clicked from photo to photo.  _Do you like it, and does the ring look infected to you?_  Merle knew he wasn't supposed to have the photo's but he was going to send his own photo back. "I'll be right back," Merle headed off to his own office across from the staff room.

He put his hands in his pants stroking himself hard to her photo, the body without a head. He lifted his shirt and pulled his pants down and sent his own photo back, showing her his rock hard cock and rock hard abs, his own tattoo on the right side of his hip. 

_Looks good to me sugar, but you might need a bit of this to help things in the pussy area_

He had no shame and hit send back to the number and sat stroking himself some more. Across town Andrea heard her phone ping. It was the same number she sent her nudie photo's too.

"Oh my god!" she whispered when she opened the text and saw an impressive cock staring at her. She looked at the tattoo too. She kept staring at the photo then realized the phone was ringing in her hand. It was him. She wanted to die right then.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hello?" Andrea answered her phone.

"Sugar... I'm so hard right now!" A sexy voice come over the phone, "What you going to do about it?"

"Um I sent them to the wrong number, I meant to send them to my flatmate, she's out of town right now," Andrea whispered into the phone, she walked across to the office door, turning the lock. She already felt heat between her legs at the picture on the phone screen and the voice.

"You lesbian?"

"No... she's a doctor... I just wanted to show her, please don't show anyone else."

"Sugar... I'm sitting here stroking myself to your  _fine_  body, I'm never showing it to anyone, so clit rings, you into that? You want me to run my tongue all over that hot pussy?"

Andrea squeaked into the phone and her panties started to feel damp.

"Yes..." She whispered.

"Unbutton your pants and slip your hand inside, run your finger around your clit ring..." Merle drawled into the phone, he kept stroking himself, he could hear by her high pitched squeak and short breath's that she was doing that. "Good girl sugar... run it slowly, you like that?"

"Yes... what are you doing to me?" Andrea's voice come out all breathy, she couldn't understand why the stranger on the phone was telling her to touch herself and she was just doing what he was telling her to do. This wasn't her, she was a strong independent woman but something about his drawl was making her do things and she couldn't bring herself to hang up the phone.

"I'm gonna make you come, but we don't have long... I've got to get back to work soon, where are you sugar?" 

"At my desk!"

"Skirt or pants?"

"Skirt... lace panties," Andrea whispered.

"Take them off, put them in your bag, you going to walk around without them all day."

"I can't I have to go to court soon..." Andrea whispered into the phone.

"You a lawyer?" Merle asked, either that or she was going to jail with no panties.

"Yes... I own my own firm... fuck... I shouldn't have told you that."

"Sugar take those panties off and put them somewhere.... now pull your skirt up," Merle was still stroking himself, running his hand up and down his cock flicking his wrist over the head. "Fuck this feels good, you know I'm touching myself right now. You made me so fucken hard I had to drop my pants." He whispered over the phone, he glanced at his office door wondering if his brother would come looking for him. He would if he took too long.

"You are... touching yourself?"

"Stroke up and down your slit, there's a good girl. Tell me what you have on your desk?"

Andrea moaned and looked on her desk, "Why?"

"Get something to put in there," Merle instructed her, "Something that's going to stretch you like my cock is... look in your bag, you got one of those spray deodorant bottles, get that... " he could hear movement on the other end of the phone, "Put your fingers in your pussy."

"Please I need..." Andrea didn't know what she was thinking as she put her fingers in her pussy and pulled them out, "Feels so good,"

"Don't forget your clit, now put that big round can in there," Merle told her, "Be a good girl tell me how it feels, feels good? Pretend its my fucken cock in there, in and out baby, in and out."

"God, its so big... hurts, but good," She whispered.

"Push it in and close your legs on it, now rub your clit and rock on it," Merles cock was leaking imagining her with her legs closed around a object and rubbing herself on the other end of the phone. He could hear her, she was quiet now, soft panting  _Oh Oh Oh_ come across the phone, she was coming, he was coming he let himself go with a groan and moan, she swore over the phone.

"That good sugar?" Merle drawled in his sexy voice. He looked around for something to wipe his dick with, he grabbed a hand full of tissues off his desk and wipes he used on his hands before doing accounts.

"I've never... never done that before."

"I'll ring you tonight baby... maybe we can do this on skype or something, I wanna see you coming,"

"I dont think so.... I can't be doing this again," Andrea whispered. She was cleaning herself up. Dropping her deodorant in the waste bin. 

"Ok sugar, you send me a picture if you want me to make you cum hard again, do you have a name sugar?" Merle asked her.

Andrea debated on if she should tell him or not. He already had her cell number, her nude photos and just made her cum at her desk. "Andrea... just Andrea, but I have to go, I've got to pick up my car from the garage across town. I needed new breaks, thank you.... that was great I'll never forget it." She hung up her end of the phone.

Merle glanced at the books on his desk, Andrea Harrison, lawyer - needs new brakes. Its a small world after all.

Half an hour later a woman dressed to the nines ready for court come to the office. Merle was the first one there to greet her. 

"Well now sugar... what can old Merle do for you this afternoon?" He said in his sexy voice, Andrea's face blushed and her mouth dropped open to a O look. "Its a small world after all, I hope you don't have any panties on... do I need to check?"

Andrea gave a little yelp and tried to hold her skirt down just in case he checked.

 

 

 


End file.
